Un Tercio de Puro Amor
by Firey Girl
Summary: Sakura divaga en los dilemas de su vida como chica invisible ante el amor de su vida... Sasuke Uchiha...


**Como si no tuviera suficiente, aqui les traigo un one-shot de Naruto al mas puro estilo SasuSaku. No tengo mucho que decir salvo que esto lo escribi para un concurso del Club de Fans de Sasuke al que pertenezco. Se lo dedico a mis hermanas que comparten mis mismas aficiones y gustos por el bishie mas lindo de este anime de ninjas.**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La cancion "Un Tercio de Puro Amor" pertenece a CHARM. La historia es autoria de Firey Girl.**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes que residían en la ciudad de Tokio se tomaban el domingo para descansar y salir a pasear con los amigos, Sakura Haruno no podía darse esa libertad ya que sus padres eran dueños de un conocido restaurante de comida italiana llamado la Dolce Vita, el cual siempre estaba lleno de clientes pero corto de personal, por lo que ella debía ayudar en el negocio cuando tenia tiempo libre.

Fuera de eso, ella tenía una vida bastante normal para sus 16 años; le gustaba hablar por teléfono con sus amigos, disfrutaba ir de compras y escribir cosas en su diario. Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba en el mundo era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más atractivo y popular de su escuela, al que prácticamente era imposible acercársele. Como cuando el día anterior se topo con el moreno en la cafetería y no la saludó, lo cual no era nada raro porque no la conocía.

_Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar,_

_Un tercio de eso te puedo contar_

_No encuentro el valor no se como seguir_

_Intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti..._

Siempre era una mortificación para ella estar cerca de Sasuke y no poderlo siquiera saludar, le recordaba a cuando era una niña y hacia grandes esfuerzos para alcanzar el frasco de las galletas sin conseguirlo nunca. Sasuke era su primer y único amor, el responsable de despertar en ella sentimientos muy fuertes que a veces alteraban su vida cotidiana, más específicamente cuando llegaba la hora de irse a la cama. Ya más de una vez sus padres la habían pillado escribiendo en su diario o hablando sola a altas horas de la madrugada, pero eso no le importaba a Sakura.

Esa fresca y soleada mañana de domingo pronosticaba que el verano que estaba próximo iba a ser de lo más agradable y Sakura moría por ir a la playa con sus amigos. Su madre le había dado permiso para ir un rato a la casa de Ino después de que terminara de entregar un pedido de Bistecca a la Florentina con ravioles de espinaca. Como todavía era menor de edad, no podía usar una motoneta como el resto de los repartidores así que estaba obligada a usar una bicicleta para transportarse.

- Todo bien hasta ahora. Solo faltan tres calles para llegar a la dirección que me dio papá.- dijo Sakura echándose ánimos.

La urgencia de chismorrear con Ino hizo que la ojiverde pedaleara con más velocidad, pero se distrajo al ver a Sasuke saliendo de una tienda de ropa para caballero junto a Naruto, Sakura se sonrojo y suspiro de lo más contenta, pero su momento de fantasía le iba a costar muy caro…

- ¡Cuidado!.- grito alarmado un transeúnte.

Cuando la chica de cabellos rosas miro hacia el frente, solo alcanzo a ver un poste de luz y tras sentir un inmenso dolor en su cara, todo se hizo oscuro.

- Sakura-chan… ¡Despierta, Sakura-chan!

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y ella descubrió que se encontraba en los brazos de Naruto y algunas personas observaban la escena con curiosidad, entre ellos estaba Sasuke. Por enésima vez, Sakura quiso que la tierra se la tragara para evitar mirar al moreno después de tan chusco accidente.

- Me duele la cabeza…

- No es de sorprenderse, te diste de lleno contra ese poste. Aunque el casco te protegió el cráneo, parece ser que tu… tu frente no salió tan bien librada después de todo.- dijo Naruto sin saber como expresar lo confundido que estaba.

Sakura saco un espejo compacto de su bolsillo y al mirarse en él, pudo darse cuenta de que en su frente había un gran raspón que sangraba hasta escurrir por su mejilla. Ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar y simplemente se puso de pie.

- Oye, se que este no es un buen momento, pero…- el rubio señalo hacia un costado y Sakura vio que el pedido del restaurant estaba regado por todo el suelo.

- ¡¡Mis padres me van a matar!!.- exclamó la pelirrosa tomando su bicicleta y huyendo de la escena a toda velocidad sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke.- ¡Jesús, esto me gano por embobarme cuando veo a Sasuke!

_Largas las noches no puedo dormir solamente pienso en ti_

"_Esto es amor", susurro, tal vez tú lo oirás,_

_En medio de esta conversación_

_Mis latidos van a mil y se convierten en calor_

_Ardientes suspiros sin fin._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado el lunes y con toda la pena del mundo, Sakura tuvo que asistir a clases con un enorme parche en su grandísima frente para cubrir la herida que se había hecho el día anterior. Sin prestar atención a las preguntas de sus amigas ni a lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, la ojiverde tomó asiento en la tercera fila y comenzó a sacar su libreta de apuntes.

- Sakura-chan, prometo no decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió ayer.- le susurro Naruto para tratar de animarla.

- Gracias.

- ¿Saldrías conmigo?

- Mejor date la vuelta, Naruto.

- Aah, que mala.

Aunque Sakura parecía estar atenta a lo que decía el maestro de Historia, en realidad su mente se encontraba en un universo alterno donde solo había lugar para ella y Sasuke; un mundo lleno de calidez gracias a que el moreno no hacia mas que mirarla con una expresión dulce que derretía hasta el alma mas fría.

- Sakura… me entran ganas de besarte y admirar tu encantador ser.- susurró el moreno.

_Dame tu brisa dame tu sonrisa_

_La noche helada es como un verano que no va acabar._

- ¡Naruto! ¡Te quedaras castigado por no prestar atención a la clase!.- gritó Iruka-sensei, espantando a Naruto y sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento.

- ¡¿Eh?! Pero sensei…

- Y se extenderá hasta en la tarde si no dejas de protestar.

- ¡No! ¡Está bien!

- Que tonta soy al hacerme ilusiones con algo que nunca va a ocurrir.- pensó Sakura al darse cuenta de que solo estaba soñando despierta.- ¿Cómo puedo siquiera pensar que le gusto? Hay que ser realistas, yo no soy tan guapa como Karin.

Desalentada, Sakura comenzó a hacer dibujos de ella y de Sasuke encima de su cuaderno. Las miniaturas le habían quedado lo bastante lindas como para hacer chillar a cualquier fan de las cosas tiernas o de Hello Kitty. Por un momento la pelirrosa creyó ver que sus garabatos habían cobrado vida y danzaban sobre la pasta de la libreta, lo cual la divirtió un poco, pero luego el esbozo de Sasuke señaló hacia la fila de enseguida, donde se encontraban Karin y su grupo de amigas.

Karin era una de las chicas mejor vestidas de la escuela y siempre se burlaba de chicas como Sakura. En ese momento, la pelirroja se reía de la ingenuidad de la chica de ojos jade, antes de que se diera la vuelta y le lanzara un beso volado a Sasuke con los dedos suavemente extendidos y su perfecta manicura francesa. Inmediatamente, Sakura sintió un dolor en su estomago que mas bien parecía provenir de su pecho.

_Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar_

_Un tercio de eso te puedo contar_

_No encuentro el valor no se como seguir_

_Intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti._

- ¿Qué ve Sasuke en ella que no pueda tener yo?.- musitó Sakura apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos durante la hora del almuerzo.- Si, de acuerdo, esta el cuerpo perfecto, la ropa de moda, el maquillaje, el cabello y la sonrisa. Claro, pero sin eso y los kilos de silicón que de seguro se inyectó ¿no seria yo capaz de igualarla o hasta de superarla?

Sakura le dio un mordisco al sándwich de jamón que le había preparado su madre y contempló la dinámica hormonal que daba vida a la preparatoria. Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en una mesa no muy lejos de ella conversando amenamente y tan sólo verlo de buen humor, hizo que ella se sonrojara y soltara un suspiro de envidia por no estar con ellos.

_Tu dulce sonrisa brilla frente a mí,_

_Me puede seducir_

_Como la lluvia acaricia las flores tu piel es así_

_Dame tu brisa, dame tu sonrisa _

_No importa los muros que haya frente a mi los derrumbo por ti._

- Sasuke-kun, ¿te fijarías en mí si me pareciera a esa bruja con pelos de elote?

- Ah, no lo se. ¿Porque no se lo preguntas directamente?.- sugirió Ino por detrás.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Ino-cerda?!

- No te pongas histérica, frentuda. Solo quería saber porque has estado tan rara el día de hoy.

- Siento que no encajo aquí. Me siento como una ficha sin valor, como el non del dominó, el peón sobrante del juego…

- Hablando así eres patética, amiga. Deberías sonreír e ir directamente con Sasuke.

- ¿Y que se supone que le voy a decir?

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero deja de enfurruñarte aquí!.- le dijo la rubia jalándola hacia donde estaban sentados Naruto y Sasuke.

Ninguna de las dos estaba al tanto que Sasuke estaba siendo confrontado por un grupo de chicos de distintos salones. Ellos le guardaban mucho rencor al moreno porque las chicas solo se fijaban en él y no les daban oportunidad a los demás. Juntos querían hacer que Sasuke dejara la escuela definitivamente, pero el Uchiha no iba a darles gusto tan fácilmente.

- ¿Vas a pelear, Sasuke?.- pregunto Naruto viendo como su amigo apretaba los nudillos.

- No, lo mejor es esperar el momento oportuno para demostrarles a estos tontos lo que ocurre cuando juegas con fuego.- dijo Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Genial. Entonces me quedare viendo como te muelen a palos.

- Serás…

_Si nadie en el mundo te quiere así,_

_Tal vez mis latidos lleguen hasta ti,_

_Si guardo silencio y no encuentro el valor_

_El cielo hablará de mi amor;_

Finalmente convencida por Ino, Sakura se acerco lentamente a donde estaba el objeto de su amor, sujetando con firmeza sus libros en sus brazos. Los rivales de Sasuke escucharon el comentario negativo que este había hecho y entre todos se le abalanzaron encima para golpearlo. Con mucha habilidad, el moreno los esquivo a todos pero cuando vio a Sakura en medio de todo el pleito, trató de apartarla aunque se ganó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

- ¡Ja! A ver si con eso todas continúan pensando que eres guapo.- se mofó el que lo había golpeado.

- Para nada. Lo que me importa es que ya solo me quedas tu.- respondió el moreno limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su labio inferior.

- Sakura, ¿estas bien?.- pregunto alarmada Ino acercándose a la pelirrosa que yacía en el suelo.

- Si… solo fue un empujón que me dieron. Estaré bien.

- Vámonos antes de que te quieran golpear en la cara a ti también.

- Ajà…- accedió la ojiverde recogiendo sus libros regados.

Justo cuando Sakura se había ido, Sasuke ya había terminado de darles su merecido al grupo de envidiosos pero se saco un poco de onda al ver que su compañera ya no estaba. Lo único que quedaba en el suelo era un cuaderno rosa mexicano con una etiqueta que incluía los datos de su dueña, pero al tomarlo entre sus manos, observo con mucho interés la serie de dibujos que estaban en la pasta.

- ¿De quien es eso?.- pregunto Naruto curioseando por encima del hombro de Sasuke.

- De Sakura.- respondió él tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De Sakura-chan?! ¡Déjame ver!

- No.

- ¡Presta acá!

- Deja de dar lata y vámonos a clase.

_Distancias que mueren en el corazón_

_No pueden vencer ni borrar mi pasión_

_Buscando el camino que lleve hacia ti_

_Todo mi dolor no podrá hacerme desistir._

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

- ¡Aaah! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¡¿Dónde?!!.- gritaba Sakura bastante histérica mientras hurgaba entre su mochila.

- ¡Sakura, ven a ayudar aquí!.- le ordenó su madre desde la cocina del restaurante.

- ¡Ya voy!.- respondió para ganar un poco mas de tiempo.- ¡No puede ser que haya perdido mi cuaderno de Historia! Si Karin lo ve…

La ojiverde se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación de tan solo imaginarse a Karin encontrando su cuaderno y enseñándoles a todos los garabatos que con tanto cariño había hecho, para que luego se burlaran de ella en lo que restara del año escolar. No lograba estar tranquila ante el hecho de que también Sasuke pudiera verlo y la llamara idiota por fantasear con él. Se puso el uniforme del restaurante para ayudar a tomar las órdenes antes de que su madre le llamara la atención.

- Ah, florecita, que bueno que ya llegaste de la escuela.- la saludo su padre mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de Sakura.- Ve por favor a la mesa 7 y lleva estos platos.

- Si.

Tomando una bandeja enorme, la pelirrosa acomodo los platillos en ella y se dirigió con suma cautela hasta la mesa donde se encontraba una familia de cuatro personas. Mientras les entregaba a cada uno su platillo, volteo hacia la ventana y se quedó atónita al percatarse de la presencia de Sasuke. Èl se encontraba sentado en un rincón con su seriedad usual mientras miraba despectivamente a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban fascinadas desde otra mesa cercana.

_Dame tu brisa dame tu sonrisa,_

_Deja mis brazos llegar hasta ti, no los hagas sufrir._

- Hey, miren, miren. Ese chico de la esquina, ¡es guapísimo!

- ¡Si, de verdad!

- ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! ¡No puede ser!.- pensó Sakura al borde del desmayo.

- ¡Oiga!.- le reclamó un señor cuando notó que la pelirrosa estaba a punto de tirar la comida.

- Ah, lo siento. Perdone las molestias. Disculpe.

Sin saber que hacer, Sakura respiro profundo y se acerco lentamente a Sasuke. Después de todo, un cliente era un cliente. Las chicas también hacían lo suyo al pedirle una silla libre bajo el pretexto de necesitarla cuando en realidad solo querían dirigirle la palabra.

- Perdone, ¿podemos sentarnos? ¿Y podemos llevarnos esta silla si no la están usando?.- pregunto una de las jóvenes.

- Adelante.- aprobó el moreno con indiferencia.

- ¡Kyaa!

- ¡Muchísimas gracias!

- No, de nada.

- Esto… ¿puedo tomar su orden?.- preguntó Sakura un poco tímida.

Sasuke reconoció la voz y alzo su vista fijándola en la ojiverde. Ella sintió que la presión se estaba elevando a límites insospechados, alborotando por completo su corazón. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear pero se contuvo y repitió la pregunta.

- ¿Puedo servirte algo?

- Dame un vaso de agua, por favor.

- Enseguida.

_Si nadie en el mundo te quiere así_

_Tal vez mis latidos lleguen hasta ti,_

_Si nunca lo dije tal vez puede ser_

_Que sólo en mis sueños te amé_

Con lo emocionada y nerviosa que estaba, Sakura no tardo en volver con el agua para Sasuke, pero cuando esta a punto de servírselo, vio que el tenia su cuaderno de Historia en la mano derecha y se impresiono tanto que derramo el liquido en los pantalones del chico.

- ¡Hey!

- ¡Aaah! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue adrede! ¡Puedo jurarlo!

- Solo es agua. No es para que te asustes de esa manera.

- Pero…

- Si te sientes tan culpable, entonces siéntate un momento que quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura se sintió muy dichosa al ver que Sasuke no tenía ninguna expresión de enfado, sino que más bien estaba contento por algo y le enseño el cuaderno con una mirada que decía "A que te he pillado". Ella solo atino a sonrojarse y abanicarse con la mano.

- Oye… esto es tuyo, ¿no?.- preguntó el Uchiha extendiéndole la libreta. Sakura miro a Sasuke, al libro y luego a él de nuevo.

- Si, es mío.- susurro Sakura con una vocecita muy tierna.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Porque tiene tu nombre escrito.- respondió él rápidamente, pero al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que Sakura comenzó a sentirse, agregó.- ¡Y por los dibujitos de la tapa! Es que… siempre que te miro en clase, estas dibujando en tu libro.

- ¿Me miras en clase?.- inquirió Sakura con una emoción mal disimulada

- No… bueno… si, a veces. Es que… no me gusta esa clase.- balbuceó Sasuke volteando hacia otro lado y estrujando una servilleta.

- Si… a mi tampoco me gusta.- comento la pelirrosa sonriendo.

Sasuke reparó en ella con una leve sonrisa. Se miraron a los ojos y por primera vez parecieron entender que el rubor de sus mejillas era persistente y contagioso. También no eran necesarias las palabras para enterarse de que ambos llevaban semanas perdiendo la concentración al estudiar Historia a causa del otro.

_Tan grande es mi amor que podría estallar,_

_Un tercio de eso te puedo contar_

_No encuentro el valor no se como seguir,_

_Intento decir que no puedo vivir sin ti._

- ¿Te gusta la pizza quattro stagioni?.- le pregunto el moreno a Sakura todavia sonriendo.

- Si, ¿pero no vas a ver a Karin?.- cuestiono ella aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando, consciente de su enorme sonrisa, sintiéndose una gran tramposa y disfrutando con el hecho.

- ¿Quién es Karin?.- indagó Sasuke tomando la mano de Sakura.

- Nadie.

_Sin ti..._

_Uuuh…_

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+***

**Como ven mi fic es muy sencillo pero al menos un poco entretenido, ¿no creen? Aqui termina el corrido, no vayan a pensar que tiene continuacion o algo por el estilo, sino que he dejado el final libre a la imaginacion. A los que han leido mi fanfic "Rainy Afternoon" con la pareja NaruHina, les aviso que ese es un ONE-SHOT y no lleva continuacion como muchos pensaron. De todas maneras tambien pondre un aviso alla.**

**Sin mas que decir, me retiro. ¡Se cuidan y aceptan sus reviews con mucha alegria!**

**Firey Girl Out.**


End file.
